Split Second
by Ultimate Archangel
Summary: You'd think that Marvel and DC heroes on one Earth would mean less need for heroes. But that's far from it. Even a teenager like Derrick Roberts can be a hero with powers he never knew he had. From an organization and copy cat Speedster to the big league villains, he wonders how he's going to survive of it. He may not have to do it alone though.
1. A Hero Rises, Part 1

**Hey, readers. UA here with a new story that I've been thinking of for a while. It's a crossover of marvel and DC because it uses elements and powers from both. Also the heroes and villains of those worlds are in this story as well. This takes place post Avengers vs X men by marvel terms and pre World's End for the DC Universe.**

* * *

A young man of about 15 years old was standing on top of a building overlooking the skyline of Manhattan. Inside his left pocket, he felt a vibration and fished for it, the object in his hand being his phone ringing. On the screen was a number, accompanied by the logo of a vibrating phone. Sensing the urgency behind a notification like this, he immediately tapped the green button on the touchscreen and hold it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked "Derrick, where are you? Exams start in 30 minutes." Was the response that came from the scraggly voice of a teenager like him but more urgent. Sighing, the boy answered with blatant surety "I'll make it. 30 minutes is all I need." This frustrated the person on the other end. "Really?" He then hung up after that. He pulled up the hood on his jacket and then pulled up a mask that covered everything but his eyes that turned from brown to blue.

"Well, let's get started." He backed up and ran forward before he became a blur and ran down the side of the building. "Yeehoo!" He shouted before hitting ground floor and ran through the streets, easily weaving between the slow moving pedestrians in his eyes. He followed the sirens and saw that the police were pursuing a car with armed gunmen and money flying the back. "Well I wonder what the crime was here." He said sarcastically, before running up to the side of the escape car. "You really must've thought this through. Robbing a bank and having the entire NYPD chasing after you must've been a stroke of genius."

He said to the driver who swerved slightly, surprised by him. "Hey, it's that speed guy!" The passenger aimed their pistol at him and Derrick moved to the other side of the car. "Speed guy?! Really? I'm Split Second!" Electricity flowed through his hands and he shocked the car with 35 Volts, causing the car to be overloaded and the engine to short out. The car swerved off and smashed into a car on the side of the road, stopping it immediately and sending the front passenger through the window.

Split stopped and said "That's gonna hurt in the morning." He then blurred off to get to school quickly. Derrick arrived at his high school and blurred into the boy's bathroom near his class. He changed into regular school clothes and stuffed his other clothes into his bookbag. He then walked into his class. "You made it just in time, Mr. Roberts." The teacher said to him as he sat in his seat. "Sorry, teach."

Several hours later, he ran out of the school saying "Finally!" "You seem happy to get out of there." He turned and saw his best friend Chris Mason. "Chris. What's up?" "Nothing much. Thank whatever deity out there for summer break." The two fist bumped and Chris then said "The group's coming over later tonight. You coming too?" "Yeah, I will." Derrick said.

"See ya then Roberts." Chris then went on his way as he saw the car coming to pick him up. Derrick walked to a part of the school where no one could see him and blurred. He changed into Split Second before putting his bookbag somewhere safe. 'Well, let's go protect the city." He then blurred off to do his usual vigilante activities around the city.

He blurred through the streets before he saw police cars with their sirens on, speeding down the streets. He followed them to a bank nearby where they were covering the entrance. Just then, the doors came open and a man who looked like he was wearing mattresses as a suit. The man then used gauntlets to send shockwaves at the police which knocked them and cars back.

Split ran and moved the cops out the way so they wouldn't be squashed by cars before appearing before the man. "Wait, shockwaves. Costumes like a mattress. You're Shocker! Didn't Spiderman put in you prison a while ago? I see that you haven't learned how to get a better costume." "Another hero with a loud mouth?!" Shocker then sent a shockwave at him but he moved out the way and blurred toward him and punched him hard.

However, a barrier knocked him back almost off his feet. Shocker laughed and said "You aren't gonna touch me like that! My vibrational shield won't let anything grab me or touch me period." Split smirked and said "Let's see if your gauntlets have the same ability." He then blurred toward him and Shocker sent a shockwave that Split moved out the way of and then before Shocker could send another, he grabbed his gauntlets and channeled 20 mV's of electricity into them.

They then overloaded and exploded, knocking Shocker and Split back but the former got sent flying back to the ground."That must've been a shock for you, Shocker." The villain groaned at that. "Fuck you, that was funny." Split then blurred off to let the police deal with the mattress wearing villain. He then went to deal with petty crimes that he was able to find quickly.

He then started to think to himself as he did these actions. 'It's summer break now. Which means more time to fight crime in the city but it'll be harder to hide my activities from the others since they'll want to hang out more. I really should have thought of a plan for this sooner.' He was then knocked out of his thoughts when something zoomed past him and it started him, causing Split to run into a dumpster.

"Ow. Okay. What the hell was that?" He said to himself as he stood. He then went back on his way, blurring again as he wrapped up his rounds. He looked at his phone and saw that it was around 1:30 PM. 'Guess I better get home.'He thought to himself before heading home.

A few minutes later, he arrived at his house and entered. "Mom? You home?" He asked as he walked up the stairs to his room. "Didn't come home early. That's good I suppose." He then changed into his normal clothes after showering and hid his clothes at the bottom of a footlocker. He then blurred off to find food in his house and relax for a few hours.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 1. Review if you like. UA signing off.**


	2. A Hero Rises, Part 2

**Hello all. UA here with another issue/chapter of Split Second. Let's get started.**

* * *

Later at about 6:30, Derrick was walking out the door. "Be back by 12, Derrick." "Got it mom." He then shut the door behind him and waited to make sure his little sister wasn't looking through the

window. Derrick then blurred off to his friend's house and arrived there a few minutes later. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal his friend school, Chris. "Hey Derrick. The others already got here." He was let into the house and was greeted by his other friends. "Johann. Morgan. Wait, where's-" He then was jumped on from behind from what he could tell was a female. "Really? Tali, get off my back." Said person got off of his back and the two walked into the room. Chris followed in after and said "So whose ready to lose at street fighter?" "Says the one who lost 20 times in a row." "Shut up, Johann."

Several hours and many defeats for Chris by everyone later, the 5 were sitting around talking to each other.

"Thank god for summer break. I was tired of school ever since March."

"But our spring break was in April." Tali mentioned.

"Yeah but spring break is our last long break before we have almost uninterrupted school days." Chris said.

Derrick rolled his eyes and said "You are just lazy, though, Chris."

Morgan immediately cut in at that and said "Says the person who never goes out to hangout with us or lets us come over."

"Yeah, that's true, Derrick. You barely ever hangout with us. Especially when we don't have school. Why is that exactly?" Tali asked as she looked at him curiously.

Inwardly, Derrick was thinking ' _Shit_ _. Why now?'_ Outwardly, he just said "Sometimes I want to be by myself. And I don't like going out that much."

"What about when you're sore sometimes like you were in a fight. You never have marks on you which is strange since you'd be the one who'd be beaten up in a fight, no offense." Morgan said which Derrick took offense to.

"Well thanks for the supportive words, Morgan."

"Hey, I'm saying it like I see it."

Derrick rolled his eyes at that and said "Whatever. Chris, do you have any snacks? Or are you that poor?"

"Fuck you, Roberts."

He laughed at that as did the others at how he spited Christopher. A few moments later, they heard sirens nearby and Derrick was about to try and slip out be he decided not to.

' _There are enough heroes in New York. They can handle that. I'm off for tonight.'_

The next day, Derrick was dressed up as Split Second, out on patrol around Manhattan. He then sees electricity flying into the sky and immediately speeds off toward it. He arrives to see that the villain Electro was trying to siphon power from the Time Square generators. "Hey, I didn't know we were having a light show during the day." Split joked to get Electro's attention.

He did and the villain said "Another costumed clown?!" He then sent a blast of electricity at Split which he moved out the way of.

He then thought to himself _'Electro can absorb electricity so my electric powers won't work against him. Guess I'll have to settle on my speed.'_ He then sped off, making sure to move civilians away from the area as he dodged more electric attacks from Electro.

"Your aim is worse than your outfit. Although it's better than the old green and yellow one that was stupid if I may say."

"Shut up!" He then sent another electric bolt and it blew up right in front of Split, knocking him back and to the ground.

"Oh, okay, that hurt. A lot." Split was about to be fried by Electro when webs came and stuck to him which annoyed him extremely.

"Wow, that's the what 10th superhero that you've fought against? You're really branching out, Sparky." Someone said as they landed next to Split and helped him up.

He looked and saw that it was Spider-Man. "Spider-Man?"

"No need to thank me. We heroes need to stick together."

The two then turned to Electro who got the webs off of him and he said "Both of you? This couldn't get any worse!" He then launched lightning bolts at both of them but Spidey swung out the way while Split sped to across the street.

"Wow your aim is really-" "Already made that joke." "Oh come on!"

Split then ran up a building and then jumped toward Electro before sending multiple fast punches at him before sending a kick sped up and made stronger by his speed. Electro was knocked down and Spidey came up from behind with a web hammer and knocked him down to the ground.

"Hey, I thought Electricity didn't work against the ground." Split joked which Spidey himself just facepalmed at.

Electro stood up and began draining electricity from any power source near him. "That's not good."

Spidey yelled to him "Use your powers against him! He'll overcharge from all the energy!"

"And he has to release all of it because it's more than he can handle…" Split then charged up as much electricity in his body as he could. Electricity sparked around him as he focused 90 mV of electricity which almost was lightning and threw it at Electro who absorbed it easily.

"Hah! Thanks for the juice, Hero! Now I have even more power!"

"Not for long, Spark Plug!" Just then , Electro began noticing that he couldn't handle all the energy that he had absorbed and began losing control.

Split then asked "So, what happens when he overloads on all that power?"

"It'll most likely cause him to lose his powers for a short time and make him weak enough to be captured."

"And when he releases it, what will all that energy do?"

"...Oh… Crap." Split and Spider-Man then got the remaining civilians away before a blast of all of Electro's powers went in all directions, striking anything conductive and shorting out any electrical systems.

The two then went back and found Electro on the ground, knocked out and depowered. "Looks like your plan worked." Split said before Spider-Man webbed Electro up to restrain him.

"Nice work out there. You're pretty good for a new hero."

"Well I've been at this for about 8 months. If I wasn't getting better than I should've just quit." The two then fist bumped and Spider-Man asked "So what's your hero name?"

The young hero said before he sped off "Split. Split Second."

Spider-Man then grabbed Electro and said to himself "That's a pretty horrible name."

Back with Split, he continued his patrols, capturing any petty criminals he saw and dropped them off restrained at a police station nearby. An hour later, he was running around, looking for any crime when suddenly something was running next to him. He focused on it but before he could figure out what or who it was, it grabbed him and dragged him through the streets before arriving at a pier and throwing him to the ground. He groaned in pain slightly as he stood and looked up to find a Speedster just like him. But he had a outfit more akin to Quicksilver's but in full black with red eyes. "Hello. Split." _'My day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?'_

* * *

 **And that's the end of Chapter two. I'll see you guys on the next chapter. UA signing off.**


	3. A Hero Rises, Part 3

**Hey everyone. UA here with another chapter of Split Second for you. Let's get started then.**

* * *

Split stared at the speedster and asked "Who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't really matter. What matters is who you are and what you can do, Split. Or should I say… Derrick." The Speedster said with a smirk.

Derrick's eyes widened at that and he asked "Ho-" "I know everything about you. And so do the people I work with. Your family. Your friends, everything about you I know. Especially your secret."

Split instantly knew what he meant and said "Don't go there." "What? Don't want to hear about how your-" The young hero sped toward him and punched him before he could finish that sentence.

It didn't even affect the Speedster who smirked and said "Alright. Enough talk then." He then punched Split and sent him flying back slightly with a super fast punch.

He wiped the blood off his lip and the two sped toward each other, electricity charged fists of red and blue colliding as they punched each other. A bird chirping and Derrick took a punch to the gut, knocking the air out of him at the speed and strength.

"Oh please, you can't take a hit?" The Speedster asked before moving quickly and punching him in the middle of his back. Then, he just started laying punch after punch, going faster than Split could ever reach. But the hero saw an opening and grabbed him before sending 100 mV of electricity, literally lightning, at him. But the speedster just absorbed it and smirked.

"That won't work, Roberts." Then he sent the same amount back into Split and it nearly killed him. He could barely move, his nervous system overloaded. The Speedster smirked and then sped away. He just stood there, limping slightly as he began to get control again. Then he saw a brink of red lightning before he punched in the gut harder than he had ever been hit before. He could barely hear a boom as he coughed up blood. Split fell to his knees while holding his gut, feeling like he was hit by a truck going Mach 1.

"Oh, does it hurt?" The speedster said in a mocking tone as he walked in front of him.

"Yes, I broke the sound barrier. You could never do that, could you though? All you could reach is a measly 500 mph. And that nearly rips your body apart. But I was made to overcome any limitations. Unlike. You." He then grabbed his head on both sides and started draining energy from him. "Yeah, that's another thing. Any energy, I can take from you. Especially your electricity."

Split was in complete pain and he could barely stay conscious. His vision started to become blurry but Split used some electricity in his body to help his body overcome pain and then sped his fist to 100mph and punched as fast and hard as he could. The Speedster was sent sliding back slightly, not expecting that punch.

"You got some fight left in you. Guess I'll have to beat the fight out of you." He walked toward him but Split used the last of his electricity to fuel his body and run away. The speedster just watched and smirked. "Coward."

Back at his house, Derrick came in through the window and closed it and his door before locking the latter. He then fell against a wall as he felt himself healing slightly. "I'm really glad that healing is faster too." He said to himself before falling into unconsciousness.

He woke up and looked at his phone to see that it was the next day and he had been unconscious for about 19 hours. He tried to sit up but felt extreme pain and soreness.

Derrick just sat back against his wall, trying to stay conscious as he sighed. He then began to think to himself. 'That guy… he's too powerful for me to attack by myself or head on. He can absorb energy so my electricity has no effect. And he's even faster than I am. That was a boom when he punched me. He broke the sound barrier like it was nothing.' Eventually, he was able to stand with only minor soreness and did so. Just then, he heard the alarm for his house turn off.

'Mom and sis are out and there's no one coming here.' He heard the door open then and sighed in annoyance. Even though it was slightly painful, he jumped out the window and ran around to the front of the house. He looked into the house and saw 2 men who seemed like electricians.

He looked around and saw a nearby van that was parked across the street. He sped over to the back of the van and opened it. He was greeted with a punch to the face and sent flying back into a car. "Ouch." He said before getting off and standing.

"I know that punch." Just then, the Speedster from yesterday was there, getting out the van. "What's up, Split?" "You again? Really?" "What? Not ready for another ass kicking?" Split smirked as his eyes turned blue and electricity sparked from his hand.

"I wonder if your friends will be as resistant as you." His eyes narrowed and he blurred at the Speedster who smirked and sped right back at him. The two clashed but this time, Split was ready but his injuries hurting once again didn't help him much.

"Come on, Robert. I thought you were faster than that!" He barely dodged a punch coming at him and he then used his speed to punch him in the chest. The Speedster slid back and laughed. "You're better than I thought!" The Speedster then ran at him and while the two were fighting, he taunted the vigilante.

"You're fast, Robert, but you won't be fast enough. Especially to save your friends. Who should already be captured." Split was annoyed at that and sent electricity at the van which made it move and drive straight into the Speedster who was knocked down by it. Split them blurred off to try and check on his friends. The Speedster got up quickly and chased after his target.

Tali, gone. Morgan, gone. Chris, gone. That only left Johann who lived near Chris. Split looked behind him and saw the Speedster still chasing him. "This guy doesn't know how to quit!" He arrived just in time to see that a van was similar to the one at his house. He ran and channeled enough electricity to fry any electricity system and fried the van.

It slid off and hit a wall before Derrick opened the door. His friend was in the back, messed up slightly but fine otherwise since he was wearing a seatbelt. He helped him out and the Speedster arrived. "On you have got to be kidding me!" "You're not getting away!" The Speedster ran toward him and Split said before running off, "Hold on." Johann was struggling not to be thrown like a rag doll as Split ran. Just then the Speedster broke the sound barrier and grabbed Johann from Split before knocking the latter into a wall. "Say goodbye to your friend Roberts." The Speedster then took Johann away before Split could chase after him. "Damn it!"

He ran after him but Split couldn't find them anywhere. Just then, the Speedster ran in. "Miss me?" "Where are they?" "You'll find out soon enough." He then charged at Derrick who was pissed off and annoyed. He went super speed and tackled the Speedster through a building.

The villain was knocked to the ground after that and stood, smirking. Split didn't hold back and used up to his limit of electricity as he went up to 500 mph with his attacks and speed. "You come to my home! You endanger my friends!" Split then punched him in the face, sending him flying back into a car.

The Speedster fell off and struggled to stand. "That's it, Roberts. Come on, go one step further!" Split growled and charged before punching him again and again and again.

He finally sent a final punch and knocked the evil Speedster to the ground, possibly knocked out. Split backed up and sighed while breathing heavily. He was about to speed away when the Speedster got up quickly and knocked him out. "Best tactic. Let the enemy tire themselves out. Goodnight, Roberts."

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. See you next time. UA signing off.**


	4. A Hero Rises, Part 4

**What's up, people? UA here with another chapter for you. Now let's get this chapter started.**

* * *

Split woke up, strapped to an examination table. He struggled but realized that his powers weren't working. "Don't bother." He heard a voice and saw a man who appeared to be a scientist. "This room was built to house you so it negates your powers." The scientist walked to to the side of him and said "Dr. Zorander. I'm the reason you have your abilities." Split was surprised at that and asked "What do you mean?" "Ah yes, you can't remember. Allow me to explain.

(Flashback)

 _A younger Derrick of about 13 years was walking home from Chris's house at about sundown.. "I really need to stop going over there for a pizza party. It gets stranger everytime." He then noticed a car that was moving slowly and was paranoid. "I've watched too many shows to see where this is going." He then tried to lose the car and when he thought he did several blocks ahead, it cut him off and he was grabbed from behind. Something was sprayed in his face and knocked him out. One of the people who was after him called a number and said "Target acquired, Dr." "Good. Bring him to me."_

 _Derrick woke up, restrained in mid air by a machine. He struggled and looked around in fear, shouting "Hello?! Can anyone hear me?! Help!" A door across the room opened and a scientist walked in. "No need to shout, Derrick. You're completely safe." "H-how do you know who I am?" "We've been watching for some time, Derrick. We know everything about you." "Why am I here?!" "You are special, Mr Roberts." "What? Like the Xmen?" "No, something else. We just need to run some tests. Now how about we get started?"_

(End flashback)

"We tested on you for days, trying to give you the abilities you have now. We thought that we had failed. My employers wanted to kill you but I chose to erase your memory and then let you go, not remembering any of this." Split struggled more, his hands clenched into fists. "You're the reason that I got these powers?! That I took out an entire power grid?!"

"Now you make it sound like we predicted that to happen. That was your own fault." The young hero glared at him and Dr. Zerander said "Oh don't look at me like that. Besides, it's not in your nature to kill." "Maybe I can make an exception." "Oh now you sound like the person we sent after you." "The Speedster. What did you do, get another one like me and brainwash them into hunting me down?"

"No. An artificial life form created to hunt you down. He's faster than you, stronger than you and more powerful." "Seems like he almost failed the last time." "That was unexpected." Zorander was tapping the screen of a tablet in his hand, possibly typing something. "We didn't expect your savagery after he took your friends." Split then remembered his friends and asked "Where are they?" "They are being talked care of." "Yeah, that really reassures me."

"We do this to protect mankind." "From what?! And by taking teenagers and experimenting on them?!" "From the threats we face! You've seen what happens when the heroes put there are too busy to protect the people they say they're protecting. The war between the Avengers and mutantkind! This Crime syndicate from an alternate reality where our Justice League are villains!" "The ends don't justify the means." "They do if they save lives."

Just then, the power went out and Split's powers were back. He got out of the restraints as the emergency power came on and the Doctor was wide eyed as he backed up. "If I was like the Speedster you made, I'd kill you right now," Split said as he walked toward the Doc. "But I'm not so I'll let you go."

He then ran out the room that was blocking his powers and used his abilities to run through the facility. He ran into a room and found security there with fully automatic rifles. The doctor's voice came over intercoms, yelling "I want Mr. Roberts captured alive!" "Switch to stun!" Split ran toward them and took them out easily with his speed, dodging any projectiles that came at him.

"Simple enough." He then continued to speed through the facility, looking for his friends while fighting security before he ran into a room that locked itself. "You forced my hand, Derrick!" Just then, the floor opened and a platform raised a person up before the floor closed again. He recognized the person and asked in shock, "Morgan?!" "Morgan Smith. Test subject given the ability to control the vibration of her vocal cords." "So like Black Canary then?" Morgan then used her ability, sending a vocal wave that knocked him into a wall.

"Ouch. Okay then. Looks like I got to take this seriously." He used his super speed to dodge the attacks that came at him and restrained her from behind. "Morgan, stop this! It's me, Derrick!" Morgan then used acrobatics to free herself and get behind Derrick to use martial arts against him.

He dodged the attacks as Zerander said "She's under my control. She can't hear you." She got a lucky shot and punched him in the face. And considering her experience in fighting to him, it hurt. "Son of a-" She used her scream at point blank range and sent him flying back into a wall. "Okay! That's it!" He used his super speed and used his electricity to shock her into unconsciousness. "Sorry about that, twin. Had to put you down." He was about to pick her up but then she was gone, taken by a red streak.

He saw the way out and saw the Speedster with Morgan over his shoulder. "You bastard. Put her down!" "Come catch me, Roberts!" He chased after him but was led into another room that locked itself. "Oh you have got to be shitting me!" The room was cd and he could see his own breath and the same event from the last room happened. This time, it was Tali, whose skin was pale.

"Tali Summers. Test subject given the ability to lower the temperature of any material to extreme levels." "Now you're trying to make me kill you, Doc!" Tali glared at him with cold eyes and sent a blast of ice at him.

Split dodged and saw the door freeze quickly. "Woah! Note to self: dodge her ice." She then froze the floor which caused Split to jump up and back down onto the ground. He slipped and fell. "Oh that was really smart." Split said it to himself. He slid to a wall and ran up onto it. 'I have to stay on the walls. But how will I get to her?' Just then, Tali jumped up and was able to freeze the space in front of her to make a path akin to something Ice Man would do.

"That works." He ran across the walls to distract her and Tali responded by sending ice shards and blasts at him. He saw an opportunity to stop her and threw a ball of electricity that knocked her off her platform. Split's eyes widened and he ran down, sliding on the icy floor and caught Tali. "I gotcha!" He said as he did so. "Sorry about this but…" he then shocked her and knocked her out. "Can't let your turn me into a Splitcicle."

He then carefully carried her out the room and then ran to find an exit. Just then, the Speedster punched him and took Tali away. "This again!" He chased after him but didn't fall for his trick and went another way to cut him off. Just then, something came through a wall and slammed into him. The thing then grabbed him and flew through the ceiling into the open sky above. He looked to see it was Chris and said "You give him super strength and flight?!"

Split tried to shock him bit it didn't affect him. Chris then flew down toward the building they came out of and Split realized that they near the harbor. "Are you kidding me?!" They went back in and Chris threw him into a wall. He broke through into a room and found Johann restrained by a machine. "Split Second?" "Johann?" "Wait how do you—" Chris flew and grabbed him by the face before slamming him into the ground. Split used his speed to kick Chris in the gut as fast as he could multiple times before kicking him in between the legs. "Fuck!" Chris yelled as he fell to the ground. "Sorry, bro, had to."

He turned to Johann and went to the machine before over charging it and causing it to short circuit. Johann was let down and Split asked "You alright?" "Yeah, I'm good. Now how do you know my name?" As if to save him from that conversation, the Speedster took Chris away as well. "Damn it!" "What just happened?!" "No time to explain, we need to leave."

Split grabbed him and ran, going out the hole that Chris created in the ceiling. He looked around and saw a nearby ferry heading to Manhattan. He then ran over and left Johann on it and then went back to the facility. He ran throughout, looking for the Speedster and his friends. He found the villain leaning against a wall and said "Took you long enough."

He then ran and Split chased after him, causing a trail of red being chased by blue. He caught up to him and tackled him into a wall before sending a flurry of punches into his gut. "Where are they?!" He asked before being knocked back by a ball of electricity. "They'll still in here, but they may not be alive for much longer." The two ran at each other and Split moved behind him before grabbing him and throwing him through a wall.

He then ran off quickly to find his friends. He checked every room he could find while dealing with any security that was still there. He eventually found a room that was unchecked and found his friends in it. Morgan and Tali were unconscious still while Chris was just restrained. He saw Split and struggled even more. "Calm down, Chris. I'm here to help."

Chris then started to flow red as the metal holding him down melted off. "Uh, that's not good." The glowing teenager then flew at him, about to punch him but Split moved out the way quickly. He punched the wall and the fist melted through the wall.. "Okay, that's really not good." Chris tore his hand out and flew at him again. Split ran at him and slid under only to send an electrical punch straight into his chest. It barely effected him and Chris grabbed him and threw him at the ceiling which caused Derrick to land against it feet first.

He used the momentum to push himself back down at Chris and punched him in the head as fast and hard as he could. Bad idea since he had durability as well given to him which hurt the young hero's hand. "Well, I'm not stopping him that way." He then noticed that Morgan and Tali were waking up. "Well, shit." _'Wait, that doctor is controlling them. If I can find him then maybe I can find a way to stop them attacking me.'_ He ran toward Chris who was blocking the exit and used his super speed to easily get past.

The door closed and he fried the control panel. "That should hold them for a while." He then ran to search for Dr. Zerander by finding the surveillance room. "Only place where he could watch all of this and speak through the intercoms. He found it and ran in to find no one there. "Damn it!" He said to himself as he looked around. He didn't notice the Doctor behind him until he felt the barrel of a gun against the back of his head. "You're much more trouble than you're worth, Mr. Roberts. So it's over. I don't believe you're faster then a bulle-t!"

He heard a gurgling sound and turned to find the Doctor with a hand covered in electricity through his chest. Zerander turned and saw the Speedster behind him, smirking. "W-why?" He tore his hand out and let the scientist fall to the ground. "If anyone is going to kill him, it's going to be me."

Split glared at him and said "I'm getting really tired of dealing with your shit." "You should thank me." The Speedster picked up a device the dead doctor had in his labcoat and destroyed them. "I just freed your friends. Though they'll be dead soon enough." The Speedster ran at him but Split moved out the way and ran. "I need to get them out of here." He said to himself as he went back to the room.

'Oh yeah, I fried the control , if I move fast enough, I could break through with enough speed and force. I hope.' Split ran back down the hallway, thankful it was a straight shot. He then ran back and forth to build up speed and then ran straight toward the door. He broke through when he punched it, the door flying off into a wall. "Ouch! That hurt." He saw the three awake and confused. He grabbed each one by one and got them out of the building. "What the hell is going on?" "Where are we?"

"You were kidnapped and we're near the river about I don't know how many miles away from Queens." Split said simply as he looked around. He then sighed and turned to them.

"And you guys were experimented on." "What?!" Tali's hands started freezing and Chris started floating in the air. Just then, the Speedster came out the hole and Split face palmed. "Chris, you're going to have to get them out of here." "Are you crazy?!" "Asked myself that everytime I put this outfit on. Now do as I say." "I don't know how!" "Looks like you're have to learn. And learn fast." Split then ran and tackled the Speedster off the roof and rolled when they hit the ground. The Speedster laughed even though he was the one who took the impact and stood. "You really expect him to get them out of here? You must be really desperate." The Speedster ran at him and sent multiple punches that Split was able to dodge and retaliated by punching him in the face.

It didn't knock him back and he instead used his speed to punch him in the face, sending him sliding back. "You know what your mistake is?" Split asked as he ran back at him and the two sent attacks at each other. "You let them experiment on them. Turn them into people like you and I." The Speedster took a punch to the gut but was sent sliding back by 100 mV electricity. "They made a female Ice Man, a copy of Black Canary, and a combination of Superman and the Human torch." Split then charged up a car that went driving straight into the Speedster who narrowly dodged it.

"Do you really think you can win against them?" The Speedster smirked and ran at him, coursing electricity through his body before phasing through Split. He was surprised by that but even more when the electricity went into him. He yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground, paralyzed. "Shocking, isn't it? They gave that to me after observing the Flash. I can vibrate my molecules to phase through solid objects. But the electricity has to go somewhere." "And if you phase through someone, it jumps into their body from the inside." "You're smart, Roberts." He walked over to the downed hero.

"You're not smart enough though." He sent a super speed kick, sending Split flying into a nearby car. He struggled to stand as the Speedster walked over. "You were fun, Derrick but now you have to die. Too bad. Thought you were better." He channeled 200 mV of electricity into his hand and was about to throw it when he was hit from behind and sent flying into a wall. Split looked up and saw Chris standing there. "I thought I told you to leave."

"Yeah. But I never listen to you, do I, Derrick." He sighed and said "There goes my secret." "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." "We?" The Speedster ran incredibly fast at Chris and sent a punch. He flew in the air and Morgan was revealed to be behind him and she sent a Siren scream at him. The Speedster covered his eyes as he shouted out and Chris came down and threw him down the street but he couldn't control his strength and threw him through a building. "Oh… need to get used to this." Split stood up and leaned against the car.

He then realized how far he threw him and said "Watch out. He may try to hit you at super sonic speed." "Oh please, like he can—" Chris was sent flying by the Speedster before a boom was heard into a wall. Morgan was barely able to react before he ran at her and sent her to the ground.

He looked toward Split and ran toward him when the ground in front of him froze over and he slid. Split used his speed to punch the Speedster in the fast, sending him to the ground. Tali ran over and helped Morgan up as Chris detached himself from the wall.

"All 3 of you don't listen to reason." Split said as he walked over. "Influenced by you." Tali simply said. They then looked toward the Speedster who stood up and saw that he was outgunned. He chuckled at that and said "We'll finish this eventually, Roberts." He then ran away and Split was about to chase after him when Morgan said "Let him go. You'll get him eventually." "Yeah, you're right." He said as he looked back at them. "So hi are we going to explain this to our families?" "We were kidnapped and saved by Split Second." "Yeah. I'm sure… wait, are we missing someone?" Derrick's face paled and he facepalmed. "Be right back." He then sped off, leaving the three there.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 4. As you can tell, Derrick's friends are now super powered. Including Johann, but in a different way. Anyway, the reason I did this is because they're going to get their own fanfics as well, sort of like an actual comic series. There will be arcs in them and maybe there will be a fanfic where they get a story all together, we'll see. That's all. UA out.**


	5. Heroes Rise

**Hello people. UA here with another chapter for Split Second. This chapter focuses more on him and his friends as a whole. The hero names for his friends will be revealed in this chapter as well. Now that's everything covered for this chapter, let's get this chapter started.**

* * *

Several weeks after the whole debacle with his friends being experimented on, Derrick and his friends met in the abandoned facility. The Speedster had killed everyone in it during the chaos so it was completely empty after he got rid of the bodies. He sat in what seemed to be the main room of the building with his Split Second outfit on but with the hood and mask down.

Chris arrived first and said "What's up, Split?" "You can still call me by my own name when we're alone. Just don't blurt it out in public." "I'm not an idiot. I won't." "That first part is up for debate." "Fuck you."

A few minutes later, Tali, Morgan and Johann showed up. "What took you guys so long?" Chris asked while snickering. "Not all of us can fly or use super speed, Mason." Morgan said to him with a look of annoyance. Tali went over and sat by Derrick and the two smiled at each other before she kissed his cheek. He blushed and smiled more before Chris said "That's enough, love birds." Derrick cleared his throat and then said "So… I said that I'd explain everything once we could speak in somewhere safe. And for us, this is the safest place."

He then explained how he got his powers and everything he knew about all of this. At the end of his explanation, Morgan asked "So we're stuck with these powers?" "Pretty much." Split said. Tali looked down at her hands and then felt them getting cold and folded her arms. He glanced at her and Chris, who was floating in the air slightly to get used it, asked, "Wait, what about Johann? He doesn't seem to have any powers." "Well maybe I was able to get him out before they were able to experiment on him." "I'm afraid you're wrong Derrick." Johann said as he came into the conversation. "They gave me super intelligence."

"They gave the Asian super intelligence." Chris said, laughing. Morgan Siren Screamed him and sent him flying to a wall. "Ow! It was a joke, woman!" "I know. I just felt like doing that." Morgan said with a smirk. He flipped her off and Derrick said "That's enough. We don't need to bring this place down." Johann, while all that was going on, walked over to a nearby computer and accessed it.

He typed faster than an ordinary human could but not as fast as Split as he looked at the information the servers still held. As he did so, Morgan and Chris were bickering with each other while Split was trying to help Tali control her powers so she wouldn't freeze anything she touched. "Guys, I found something."

"What did you find, Johann?" He accessed the screens that were still online and projected a 3-D blueprint of the entire facility. "Looks like there are sub levels. Seems like they had training areas that would suit all of our abilities." Split looked and saw a level made for speed. "Are there any life signs?" Johann did a scan of the facility and the life signs came up. Derrick lowered his head after he saw the number. "We're the only ones in here." Chris said.

"The Speedster killed all of them before he came after us." Tali frowned and hugged Derrick, her powers getting under control. He looked at her and smiled at her lightly. She smiled back and Morgan sighed before saying "So we are gonna what? Train and become become heroes like you, Derrick?" "Well if you become villains, I'll have to kick your ass and send you to jail." He said simply. "Well I'm in then." She said. Tali said, "I'm in too." Chris was silent for a while and Derrick raised an eyebrow. "I'm… in. It's be too easy to be a villain so I'll be a hero." Morgan rolled her eyes at that and Derrick said "I can still kick your ass, Mason." "How about we find out?" Johann interrupted them and said "How about not? We need this place, you know." "Fine." They both said.

The next few hours, the group had to work on the facility. Split was creating power for the levels as they gained access to them. Johann was connecting to the city's security systems and the police scanners and radios. He also decided to hack into the satellite cable networks. Chris used his powers to melt the metal scraps he could find and patch the holes in the ceilings and walls. Siren and Tali looked around the levels for anything of importance. "I've powered all the levels up."

Johann's voice came over the intercom on that level and said "Good. You may want to get up here. We have crimes in progress." He went up to the main flow and walked over the master control room where his friend was. "What do we have?" "Bank Robbery at 1143 Lexington Ave, Manhattan Island. Upper east side. Then there's a car chase heading south on Amsterdam Ave." "I won't be able to handle both." "Maybe we can send Chris out. The organization created a suit to help him control his abilities. There's one that fits you that was meant for the Speedster as well." He nodded and then went to suit up.

(Scene change)

Spiderman was hanging upside down, watching the bank robbers stealthily and analyzing their movements. _'Alright. They're holding the hostages in the backroom. I'll have to act quickly to save them.'_ Just then, the bank robbers were attacked by a blue blur that easily dispatched them.

He saw one of them about to radio the person watching them on the back and jumped down to web them against a wall. Another saw him and shot at him but the bullets all were caught and dropped on the floor. The blur then stopped and it was as revealed to be Split Second in a new outfit.

(Imagine the CW flash suit with the goggles on the first version and the red being blue, the symbol isn't there, and the yellow lines and lightning bolts are black.) "Your welcome, Spidey." "Split?" "In the flesh." He then ran and disarmed the gunman before knocking him out. The two shook hands and then gunmen came out the vault with money bags. "It's the wall crawler and that speed guy!" They aimed their guns at them. Spider-Man said "I get the ones on the left and you get the ones on the right?" "That works with me. Let's do this."

At the car chase heading down Amsterdam Ave, one of the criminals in the vehicle poked their gun out, which was an automatic rifle, and fired at the police. One of the cars had a tire shot out and slid off to the side. "One of them's down!" "We need to lose the rest though."

One of the cops in the head police car said, "We need more firepower!" Just then, a shadow became more visible and the driver said "Superman?" But then a heat blast hit the criminal car's wheel and melted it. The car slid as true rest of its wheels were melted and it flipped over only for a figure to fly down and catch it before it went into a group of civilians.

One of the kids in the group looked up and saw a figure flying in the air, holding the car up before gently lowering it on the ground. Chris was surprised as he did so. 'This suit works great! I can actually feel my strength under my control.' (The Sentry's outfit if you take away his symbol and cape and make it black and red. Also, he's wearing a mask like kid flash where his hair and mouth is exposed but his eyes aren't. No goggles on the mask as well.) "Superman?!" "That's not superman, he doesn't have an S." Chris decided to get out of there and flew up into the sky.

Back at the bank, Split took care of the last bank robber and cleaned his hands of imaginary dirt. "That was simple enough." He looked around to see other robbers either restrained by webs while others were simply knocked. Spidey led the hostages out and turned to him. "Good job. Nice outfit by the way." "Thanks." The two high fived before Split saluted him and ran out.

Derrick and Chris arrived back at their hideout and Johann said over their headsets "nice job guys." "How did the car chase go?" "Pretty easy. Just melted the tires and caught the car. How was the bank job?" "All criminals caught and captured. And the hostages were saved." They pulled their masks off as they went their separate ways. Split went down to sub level 2 and walked into a nearby room where it was a complete walled up circle with some windows for observations. There were also some computers that were monitors for his speed. He went to one and made it monitor his suit and speed.

He then pulled up his mask and walked into the circle. The way in was then covered and the observation windows were visible to see through. He took several deep breaths and then ran on the course. Since the suit had no wind friction and kept him safe from the g force of speed, he was able to pick up more speed quickly. What he didn't know was that Tali walked in since she heard the noise and saw the computer monitoring Derrick. His speed jumped from 100 to 300 in a short time and eventually he was reaching his limit of 500. She was surprised before noticing that his vital signs were sky rocketing. He went over the limit, getting 595, but he was starting to breath heavily as his asthma started affecting him. She saw and saw a single box start flashing on one of the screens. It simply said "Vital signs reaching dangerous levels. Stop subject?" The only option was yes and she clicked it, not wanting Derrick to kill himself. A machine in the circle launched a blob right in front of Derrick and when he ran into it, he was stuck, leaving him standing there, trying to breathe. Then, it was washed off and he stumbled out the circle, pulling off his mask while his breathing went back to normal. "Chris, if that was you, I'm gonna kick your… Tali?" He asked as he realized that she was the one who stopped him. "Well your welcome." She joked. "What was that for?"

"Your vital signs were skyrocketing. And I'm sure your asthma was starting to act up as well." "…No…" "Uh huh." He looked at another computer and saw that his highest speed and said to himself "At least my muscles didn't tear themselves apart." "Excuse me?" "Oh, you heard that." He said as he looked to her. "Care to explain?" "Well the first time I tried to test my speed, it didn't go so well. I didn't have a limit on how fast I could run so I kept going faster and faster." "And you found it." "Yep. My body nearly got torn apart." "Then why were you trying again now?" "Well they built this to test me and that speedster so I wanted to see how fast I could go now." "That's a dumb excuse." "We do dumb things." "You mean you." Derrick rolled his eyes while smiling and walked out. But not before saying "I still remember last Christmas."

The next day, they started training with their powers. Chris was standing in the middle of a room while Derrick and Johann were in another room. "So what am I doing again?" Chris asked. Johann answered "We're going to test your strength in different ways." "First one is lifting."

Derrick pressed a button and several weights fell down and he caught them, easily holding them up. "800 pounds achieved." The computer said. More came down and he still held them up. "2 tons achieved." He put them down and then weights in the measurement of tons came down. He caught them with a little effort and the voice said "5 tons achieved." More and "10 tons achieved." "20." "50." "100." "200." "400." "500 tons achieved. Subject strained. Recommend closure of test." "I can keep going." "That's enough, Chris. We have a decent range for your lifting strength. Now let's see how hard you punch."

There was strength tester machine with a target sticking out. "Punch as hard as you can." He did so and the results went to the computer. "10000 newtons of force. He beats you, Split." "Not if I add in speed." "I'm better than you at something." "And I'm better at everything else." "Fuck off." "Then, temperature. Let's see how hot your thermal powers can get." In another room, Chris was put inside a box with his two hands against the walls.

"Ready?" "Yep." "Go ahead." Chris began to glow as his body heated up. The temperature counter on Johann's computer went higher and and higher and Derrick asked "How high do you think he'll get?" "As long as he doesn't reach supernova, it'll be fine." "Yeah, he'll be able to kill us then." "Only if he was an open flame like the Human Torch." "True."

He eventually hit his max which was 3,000 Kelvin." "2,000 Kelvin away from the temperature of the sun." "And that's without his rage." "Yeah, he does have anger issues." His final test was durability where they had to see how hard he would have to be hit before he could go down. Chris was standing in the middle of a room again, paranoid. "So what are you gonna hit me with?" "Derrick's gonna hit you." "What?" He's getting to his max speed and he's gonna hit you." "I have a bad feeling about this." Derrick then ran straight toward him and punched him in he face before sliding past him. "Hah! It felt like a light tap!" "Okay then, we know he can take a speedster's hit if he's ready for it." "Which will most likely be never."

Next was Tali and her ice powers. Derrick was down with her and said "Alright, we're gonna see how cold you can make things." He had Chris come out and said "Since he can heat his body to extreme temperatures, we want you to freeze him as much as you can." She nodded and took a deep breath before launching a wave of ice at Chris. She froze him in place and continued to freeze him before Derrick told her to stop. "What do you got, Johann?" "200° below zero Fahrenheit." "That's -73.15 away from Absolute Zero. Nice one." "Thanks."

Chris melted the ice off him and said "I think I almost felt cold." "You nearly died. She could have taken all the heat from a normal person's body." "Well, I'm not normal." Derrick shook his head at that and Tali said "Always the arrogant one." "Yep." Next, they had to see if she how precise she could freeze things. Derrick brought in a faux-human and said "This is a fake human figure. Same size as an average human and same out of water inside it. See if you can freeze the water only." "Are you serious?" "Yep. You can do it." She sighed and focused, imagining the blood stream and then her hands got colder. Just then, every water based thing in the fake human was frozen. You could see a thin layer of ice over its eyes and Johann said "100% of the water has been frozen. If it was an actual person then they'd be dead." "Well, good to know. But I won't kill anyone." "Thank god…"

Morgan was the last one and she was in a room with 3 glass panels in front of her. "Alright. Go on ahead." She took a deep breath and screamed, sending a vocal wave and all 3 shattered into pieces. Also, Johann's glasses were cracked and the observation windows broke. Derrick and Johann glanced at each other and Morgan asked "Need another demonstration?" "No! I mean, no. We're good."

Hours later, Johann got an alert of a crime in progress. "Hey guys we have a situation." They showed up to the main control room and Johann showed on surveillance cameras that several villains had escaped Rikers. "Who do we have?" "Rhino, Electro, Shocker and… the Speedster. He must've helped them escaped." Derrick put his mask on and Johann said "You're gonna need help. Tali and Morgan are going with you two." "Let's hope the outfit isn't skin tight." Morgan said while Tali nodded in agreement.

Split showed up where the villains were, Times Square, and said, "Wow, you guys couldn't wait for parole?" The Speedster smirked and said "It's 4 to 1, Split. You're outnumbered." "No. I'd say it's even." Chris, Tali, and Morgan showed up with their costumes on. (Tali-female Captain Marvel outfit but fully black. A mask similar to Split's but without goggles. Morgan-same outfit pretty much but mask is similar to Artemis from Young Justice.) "Rhino, Spark Plug, Mattress, and… creepy Speedster. Meet Helios, Siren, and Abzolute Zero." "Really?" "Hey, they sound awesome to me." "Says the guy who named himself Split Second."

Rhino charged at them and Helios responded by flying at him and tackling him. The Speedster and Split charged at each other while Zero and Siren tag teamed Electro and Shocker. Helios threw Rhino at the ground but the villain just slid back before charging at him. Helios pulled his arm back and weighted before punching Rhino in the face, creating a slight shockwave before sending him flying back into the ground. Split dodged a bolt of electricity and sent a knee to the Speedster's gut before throwing him onto a car.

The Speedster then drained electricity from it and threw it at Split who dodged and sent one back at him. Zero moved out the way of a stream of electricity from Electro before sending a blast of ice. It hit him and sent him stumbling back and Siren sent a siren scream but Shocker moved in the way and sent a vibration wave back at them. Her attack was canceled and they were both sent back slightly. Electro then sent a lightning grenade and Zero made an Ice shield that blocked the grenade but it shattered.

Helios was sent flying back and he caught himself in the air. "That all you got?!" The Rhino growled and threw a car at him. Helios caught it and put it down before flying toward Rhino and sending a barrage of punches at him. The Rhino was just being knocked around from the punches and then, his fist glowed and punched the Rhino hard enough to break into the suit and slammed them into the ground. Split punched the Speedster in the back before throwing him over his shoulder but the Speedster slid on the ground and ran back at him. Split then electrified himself and charged before sending multiple punches at super speed and punched him in the face hard enough to send him into a wall.

Zero dodged another wave and told Siren "We need to combine our attacks." She nodded and sent a siren scream while Zero froze the air inside of it, sending both the scream and waves at ice at the 2. Shocker's gauntlets were hit and when he tried to use them, they send a vibrational wave at him and he was knocked to the ground, unconscious. Electro dodged them and sent a lightning bolt at them once again and Siren was hit, being knocked to the ground. Zero froze the air around him, encasing him in ice and then just froze layers over the case of ice. Eventually, he was frozen in place and she walked over to Siren and helped her up. "Thanks." "No problem."

The Speedster saw that all of his pawns were defeated and retreated at the speed of sound. Split sighed and turned to see that his friends had easily defeated the rest of the villains. "Nice one team." They then left as the police showed up to see the villains already defeated. "Nice work guys." Johann said over the headsets in their helmets. "So we're Heroes now." "More like vigilantes." Siren said. "We're both technically." Split said. "So do we come up with a name?" "How about no?" "Oh come on." "No." "Fine."

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter 5. This is where the group starts to split off into their own problems. Also, I've noticed that The Speedster needs an exact name. If anyone has an idea then just tell me in reviews or pm. Either way works. Well that's all for now. UA signing off.**


End file.
